


Normal

by Metropoliskid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, I'm actively ignoring canon, Not Canon Compliant, Snow Angels, Snowball Fights, They're his dads and they're all thrivng, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metropoliskid/pseuds/Metropoliskid
Summary: Despite how old he looked, Jack was still pretty new to the world, Meaning he hadn’t experienced most things most human children had, Like Christmas, Easter- Hell, Not even kindergarten. No, Instead he had experienced much more “adult” things, Like fighting demons, Almost dying and getting chased by the police.His father: Castiel, Knew this. Hell, Everyone did, It’s not like he kept it a secret. Castiel also knew that he shouldn’t let Jack develop a false sense of normality, But it wouldn’t hurt to just give him one day of being normal, Would it?





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> To fix 14x7 blues

Jack adjusted the yellow and black Hufflepuff scarf around his neck and exhaled, Giggling as the cold allowed his breath to become visible, Like he was a dragon spitting smoke.

Smiling giddily, He turned to face his fathers, “So, What is it that humans usually do in the winter?” he asked, “Well, You could make a snow angel.” Sam suggested, Jack raised an eyebrow, “A snow angel?” he asked, At which point Dean (who was already freezing his ass off) scoffed, “Step aside, I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Jack backed up a bit, Allowing room for Dean to make the so-called ‘Snow Angel’, Jack watched curiously as Dean laid down in an untouched patch of snow and began moving his arms and legs up and down. When Dean got up, Jack’s mouth formed an ‘O’, Dean had made a mock form of an angel (well, A cartoonish angel, It looked nothing like Castiel)

“Got it,” Jack said confidently as he laid down next to Dean’s snow angel, In another untouched snow patch. He didn’t even need to move his arms like Dean, Instead, his wings unfolded themselves allowing them to leave an imprint on the previously unblemished snow.

Jack stood up to admire his handiwork, His snow angels wings were much bigger and more detailed, His stretched to around his height and size. You could see small intricate patterns on the wings that vaguely resembled that of a mural. Jack smiled proudly at the angel, Proud of himself for creating the perfect snow angel. Dean grumbled something about how nobody likes a showoff.

They continued to indulge in various human traditions, Sam taught him how to make snowmen, To which he briefly brought them to life (much to Cas’ dismay) They made snow forts, To which Dean immediately started a snow fight by shoving a handful of snow down Sam’s coat.

By the end of the day all three of them had lost the feeling in both their cheeks and legs, They stumbled back into the bunker single-file, Still laughing about the events before, “Had I had my guard up, I could have dodged that.” Jack pouted, Dean ruffled his hair, “Sure you could have, Kid.”

Jack sat slumped in his bed, An increasingly cold cup of Hot chocolate in his hand, On the TV some animated Christmas movie played but it was more like idle buzz for him, Instead, he was thinking about the day he had had. It was fun, He got to beat his own dads in a snowball fight, It was exciting- It was normal.

Jack paused, Normal, He liked that, He likes normal.

He just wished his normal was more- Well, _Normal_.


End file.
